Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention related to a method for producing a composition for increasing muscle mass.
Related Art
Whereas the pasteurization of liquid egg yolk is shown to inactivate the biological activity of follistatin contained therein, it is described that freeze-dried emulsified egg yolk can be irradiated, e.g. by gamma radiation or by an electron beam for preservation.